Hallow's Eve
by Gamer of Action44D
Summary: Just a small side story to "Specialist and the Thief" in order to celebrate Halloween! I've also added in some not so sneaky foreshadowing to a future story. Hope you like it! Happy Halloween!


**Hello, everybody and welcome to Gamer's Chibi! Now, if you are familiar with RWBY, you're probably familiar with RWBY chibi. A mini series starring our favorite RWBY characters in short pointless skits designed to make you laugh. In fact, plenty of people on this site write chibi fanfiction based on their own RWBY stories. None are canonical though. So I thought since my favorite holiday is coming up, why not make a chibi celebration based on my story of RWBY? Though, it doesn't include any of the main RWBY characters, or DOES it? Dun dun DUUNNN. So word of warning, this technically takes place a little farther down the line in my story when Nate and Winter are on more friend terms. Though this is, NON-CANON.**

 **So with that out of the way, I own nothing but the Halloween candy I bought at the store because no one comes to our street anymore.**

 **(Line Break)**

Winter tapped her foot patiently as she waited outside a dressing room. The Atlas military is not above throwing a Halloween party, so due to social obligations, Winter had dressed herself up as a witch in preparation. She sighed as she messed with her oversized pointy hat, what was even the point of these? To make matters worse, General Ironwood told her to bring a guest, which is hard when you don't have any friends. And so the only person Winter had contact to was…

"Avast, ye scurvy dogs!" Nathan Drake leapt out of the changing room dressed up like a certain rum-obsessed pirate captain.

A rubber cutlass bounced non threateningly in front of Winter. She groaned as her palm met her face. "Let's get this over with," She groaned as she started down the hallway to the Atlas ballroom.

"Oh, come on," Nate begged as he followed her. "You're a witch, not a black cat. Why such a sourpuss?"

"Halloween is degrading," Winter hissed as she marched along. "All it is is dressing up in silly costumes and children begging for candy."

"You kiddin'?" Nate snorted. "Me and Sully still hit up every house on mainstreet. They have kingsize!"

"You're a special case," Winter rolled her eyes. "There is absolutely no practical reason for me to where this ridiculous outfit."

"You don't NEED a practical reason." Nate said.

Winter turned to Nate with a raised eyebrow.

"We have this one night a year where we forget about all the stresses and worries in life to just dress-up and goof around-trying to scare each other." Nate elaborated. "You don't need a practical reason for fun."

"Besides…" Nate's smile turned into a smirk. "I think you look cute.

Not expecting the compliment, blood rushed to Winter's face and she quickly turned around. For the first time she was thankful for the large hat so she could cover her blushing face.

"Silence…" She half-heartedly mumbled. "Let's just go."

Nate laughed as he followed Winter's lead.

 _I wonder how Weiss' Halloween is going?_ Winter thought, offhandedly.

 **(Line Break)**

 _Meanwhile at Beacon Academy…_

The aforementioned Schnee sibling was just putting the finishing touches on her costume. She gave her blood red cape a twirl and checked her fake fangs.

"So...What do you think?" Weiss asked as turned to face her teammates.

The well-endowed blond boxer of team raised an eyebrow. "Did you just pick that outfit so you could match your boyfr-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, _Yang,_ " Weiss threatened as she pulled out her rapier from seemingly nowhere. "I chose this costume because I am fascinated by the legend surrounding it. I could care less what that _dolt_ thinks of me!"

"I thought I was the dolt?" The young team leader, Ruby Rose, asked, slightly betrayed.

"Well, you've been dethroned," Weiss deadpanned.

"Ah, Weiss, you're such a tsundere," Yang shook her head.

"I am NOT!" Weiss stamped her foot like a child. "Stop comparing me to Blake's filthy novels!"

"It's called manga," a black and white dressed girl mumbled from her corner, reading a book labeled _Ninjas of Love._ "And it's art."

"Hey, Blake," Yang called out to her partner. "Any of those books on vampires?"

"Three," Blake responded without looking up from her book.

"Perhaps Weiss would like some of them. Two eternal souls, forever in love, fighting their urges for blood-" Yangs over dramatic monologue was cut off as Weiss nailed her right in the kisser with a pillow.  
"I'm surrounded by idiots," Weiss rubbed her temples.

"Whatever, you should see MY costume. All the men will be drooling all over me," Yang boasted once she spit all the feathers out her mouth.

"And by 'all the men' you mean a certain spikey-haired hothead?" Blake looked up from her book glare at Yang.

"He may notice me, he may not," Yang shrugged as she leaned back on her bed. "I won't complain if he does." Her devious grin told otherwise.

"What about you, sis?" Yang looked to the top bunk to Ruby. "Does the birthday girl have a special dress to get a special present from her knight in shining armor?"

"Y-Yang!" Ruby blushed as crimson as her cape and hid herself under her hood.

Yang was howling with laughter as Weiss shot her a disapproving glare. "You know, if that actually happened, you'd pulverize him."

"True," Yang said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"That might not be the best idea," Blake inputted. "Considering who his best friend is."

"Eh, I'll find a workaround," Yang waved her off. "But now's not the time for lovey-dovey stuff. Now, it's time to PARTY!"

 **(Line Break)**

 **Huh? What was team RWBY doing here? Who were they talking about? Could this be foreshadowing to a future fanfiction? :D You're all free to guess who the characters are, but I will give you a hint. TalkingSalad12: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! So feel free to comment. Was it not funny enough? Too short? Lend me your thoughts.**


End file.
